A multi-tool may include various components (such as tools, instruments, etc.) in a single package for convenience of the user. One of the desirable features of a multi-tool is that the user can carry a single (generally compact) item that likely includes many of the tools that the user may need throughout the day. For example, one of the earliest common multi-tools was the pocket knife, which could include a combination of tools such as a screwdriver, a corkscrew, an awl, a bottle opener, and the like, in addition to one or more knife blades, which would all fold conveniently into a handle/case designed to fit into the user's pocket. Later multi-tools can include scissors, pliers, multiple types of screwdrivers, a saw, a ruler, a compass, and so forth, which can be folded into the handle of the multi-tool.
However, the design of a traditional multi-tool can have limitations to the practicality of the items that may be included with the multi-tool. In other words, even if a tool is included in a multi-tool package, it may not be practical for a user to use the tool because of the limitations of the package. For instance, while the handle of a multi-tool may make a convenient grip for a user while using a knife blade unfolded from the handle, the handle may not be as convenient for the user if attempting to use a writing or etching instrument, for example, unfolded from the handle.